Steven's Dragon Ball! PT 1 (NEW)
by King MMI
Summary: It's back, and I believe its better! Enjoy this story about a crossover, that could never actually happen.


Ah, another peaceful day in West City, the town is bustling, the people are hussling-

 **"I WILL NOT DEGRADE MYSELF LIKE THAT WOMAN!"** and Vegeta, is throwing a fit.

"Vegeta, please, it's a gift for Lord Beerus birthday! And I'm sure he'd be very glad that you remembered." "NO! I'm not just some delivery boy that travels across the galaxy just to give someone a birthday cake! Besides, couldn't you just get that fool Kakarot to do it?" Bulma glared at Vegeta for a moment, then sighed "I would love to have Goku do it, heck he would probably give me less hell for asking. But he's having problems with his ki or something, so take it!" Bulma shoved the cake into his arms. "And what makes you think I will?" Vegeta began to set the cake on a counter not too far from them; then, before Vegeta could fully unhand the cake, the camera on Bulma's phone flashes, "Then I'll have to show him this."

(image)

Vegeta is shook.

"Don't worry, you'll be there in no time, just use the ship Whis left here."

It's a beautiful sunny morning, dolphins are leaping out of the water doing performing stunts, Cookie Cats are dancing to a new jam on the radio, yes yes life is great! On the shore, Steven and Connie having a picknick "Haha, look at this one Connie." Steven passed along a photograph of Pearl holding a banana with a disgusted face on her face to Connie "Uh, Steven, when was this taken?" "Monday. Why?" Connie pointed to something ahead of them, so Steven looked over. Pearl was standing ahead of them holding a banana with the same disgusted look on her face, "It could be a gem." Pearl said "Pearl?" Steven replied, "It could be a gem." Steven got off the blanket and walked closer to Pearl, whose down closer to the ocean, "It could be a gem." she repeats the same phrase over and over, in the same pitch with no noticeable change as Steven comes closer. Steven reaches his hand out to Pearl as he makes it within arm's length, " **STEVEN?!"** Pearl then quickly started to morph into Jasper! " **JASPEARL NO!"**

Steven awakes from a deep sleep, screaming and sweating heavily, "Jaspearl, what the heck is that?" Peridot asked Steven "Uh, nothing." he said panting as he looked around the room. " **WHERE'S PEARL!?"** Steven jumped out of his bed "I don't know." Peridot is so glued to the screen she hasn't even looked at Steven "What about Amethyst?" "I don't know." "Garne-" Steven gave up midway through a question, and just walked out of the room. Steven rushed out the front door, but just as quick as he came out, is just as quick as he felt the freezing cold air of the night "It's freezing! I should grab my coat- WOAH!" Steven tripped on a crack in the porch, then fell down the stairs. Eventually, he ends up landing in the sand on his face "Ouch." he muttered with his face still in the sand. Steven started picking himself up, as he did he noticed a Yacht out at sea with all kinds of lights shining and loud music coming from it. "You alright kid?" an older man said, extending a hand to Steven, he grabbed on, then got back up on his feet "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." "No problem." "Are you okay, your soaked!" "Oh, well, yeah I'm sort of fine, I just got to get back to my Yacht." the man looked back toward the Yacht at sea "That's yours?!" "Yeppers, I just, well, went overboard." he took his hat off then squeezed some water of it. "That's terrible, well I can help you get back to it if you nee-" "No, no, no, I'm quite fine. See, my brothers on board, he'll be docking her soon." "Oh thank goodness." "Well Youngman, watch your step next time. Tallyho." the old man began to walk off, but then stopped. "Er, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the docks?"

(image)

Steven points toward the docks

"It's over that way."

Space, empty, yet extremely vast. A spaceship of sorts, with a disk-shaped head flys courageously through this endless black abyss. Inside, the ship is filled with people, at its deck, a balding man sat with his legs crossed, in what seems to be the commanding chair "Captains Log, stardate-" "Captain, pardon the interruption, but there's an unidentified object approximately fifty yards ahead of us." said another man standing aside him, he had a spiked head and brown skin "On screen." said the Captain.

(image)

"I must have overshot."

Vegeta stomps his foot, then Whis's cube zooms off at the speed of light.

"Hm, this should be it."

Vegeta stomped his foot, and the cube came to an instant stop.

Vegeta looks around.

(Video)

"Urgh, wrong again."

Vegeta stomps his foot, then Whis's cube zooms off at the speed of light, again.

Vegeta is traveling faster than light speed, the stars that are passing by him are looking as if they are merged together, making everything outside the cube just white and bright, but Vegeta looks undisturbed by this. He stomps his foot, and the cube stops immediately, everything slowly starts turning into regular black space again. The cube is in earth's orbit " **WHAT THE HECK!?** How am I back here, did I travel in a circle? Urgh, I might as well go back and ask Bulma for the coordinates again." Vegeta stomped his foot, the cube lowered down to earth at a very quick paste. "Garnet, a meteor!" Pearl yelled;

(image)

Garnet's gem fist phased into reality, then she leaped into the air toward the object heading toward earth.

(Go to the link for the Google Docs version. Why? Because extra's to the stories like photos and video are added within!)

document/d/1XjYpsY5_RNXjoTIEyx0fPxdfPktRwWDBuWa-FLxQCwU/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
